


He knew and he fell

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Shance Mini Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied unrequited romance, Lance is a prince, Lance is promised to Lotor, M/M, Mini Fic, Mutual Shance, Prince & Protector au, Sad Ending, Shiro can't bare to leave Lance, Shiro is his protector, So he becomes a Galran knight, Tragedy, War, Zarkon is a king, allura is a queen, kingdom au, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: No one knew who shot that fateful arrow, the one that destroyed two kingdoms and the countries around.All because of one arrow, a death, and a fragile treaty between two kingdoms.





	He knew and he fell

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, more discord shangst. I actually intended to make this into a full fic, but never really got to it. If it is liked, I might actually turn it into a full fic.
> 
> Who knows?

Kingdoms fight and war often, it was something many knew well. Many settled disputes by marriage or treaties to benefit both sides. Shiro knew full well how much war affected people, he was a soldier once, having left to find himself and train. He didn't expect to stumble upon anyone, much less the beautiful blue eyed man before him, who moved like water, always slipping through his fingers.

 

He should have known though, no man could hold themselves so gracefully fluid like he did. But it still shocked him to know the man was a prince, none other than a Prince to be wed into the Galra kingdom to stop the war between Galra and Altea.

 

It hurt, but Shiro held strong, "this was bound to happen" Lance would say, he was a prince and second born to King Alfor. His sister was already ascending the throne, therefor marriage between him and Lotor was a given, need not matter they were both men, there were concubines after all.

 

Shiro didn't like it, but that didn't change him from becoming Lance's guard, to watch over and protect him even if it means he would serve under Galra- however... 

 

No one expected the arrow, the single arrow shot from neither side that took one life, and caused the biggest war to ever grace the countries.

 

Shiro gave his arm to protect his prince, he earned wounds and scars that would never heal, and planned to do so much more, then the marriage was interrupted, the death rattling both kingdoms and erupting a war that destroyed the land and countries, wreaking havoc on both sides, many losing their lives. No one knew who shot the arrow, no one trusted anyone, Allura was furious, Zarkon was in no better shape.

 

He would have never known the peaceful spring day he first saw those beautiful blue eyes would have such a storm following.

 

As those blue eyes dulled, he felt as if everything had been ripped away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, sorry it isn't very good.


End file.
